Just A Little
by YamiPaladinofChaos
Summary: [Harry x Ginny] A few jokes about the nature of Harry and Ginny's relationship leads to questions, kisses, and a changing of the mind...


Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

"Have I mentioned how much I hate Snape?"

Ginny Weasley lifted her eyes from her textbook, glanced over at him, and responded wryly, "Not in the last five seconds, no."

Harry Potter grinned cheekily at her. "Duly noted, milady."

The redhead rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Prat." She muttered good naturedly.

"Oh, I'm sorry I distracted you from such fascinating reading," the Boy-Who-Lived retorted sarcastically.

"Okay, I'm not going to sit here and watch you two flirt anymore." Ron declared, standing up as the two blushed and protested in unison. With a superior and knowing smirk, the older Weasley left his sister and his best mate alone in the common room.

"Why does everyone always say we're flirting, or doing something else along those lines" Ginny asked, chuckling slightly, more to cover up her real feelings on the matter.

Harry, for his part, smiled a bit nervously, but the redhead didn't notice that one bit... or so he hoped. "I know, I mean, first there's that whole thing with Hermione in the media and now people think we're dating..." he rambled, but shut his trap, feeling the awkward silence come on.

For a moment, Ginny was torn between taking a chance and letting this moment slip by...

_Come on Weasley, you're a Gryffindor! Show some damn backbone!_ That tiny little voice in her head cheered.

Managing to take that self issued dare (No one dared say a Weasley wasn't a Gryffindor, and she'd be damned if she'd be the first!) Ginny asked innocently, "Well, people think what they want to think... I mean, we all know you and Hermione weren't together, and us..." she chanced a look, and saw that nervous, slightly blushing look come back to Harry's face. "Well, everyone knows that _I_ had that embarrassing crush on you for a few years, but you've never seen me like that..." _last chance to stop... Oh, bugger it all!_ "Have you, Harry?" the last part was said with such a perfect mixture of slyness and innocence that the Boy-Who-Lived was taken completely off guard.

Blinking and blushing wildly, Harry Potter was the textbook definition of flustered. "I, um, that is to say, uh..."

Ginny leaned in closer, her face inching ever nearer to his own.

_Oh dear sweet Merlin she's so close I can count her freckles... and her shirt is dipping a bit- _horrified at that line of thought, Harry screwed up his eyes, imagining just how vicious a beating a certain redheaded best friend of his (the male one) would be issuing if he ever discovered where _that_ particular train of thought was leading.

"Well Harry... I'm waiting..." Ginny breathed, and Harry, if it was physically possible, felt as though he was melting into a puddle of Harry Potter.

Deciding that now was as good a time as ever to try and sort out his own thoughts on the redhead, Harry admitted, "Hmm... well, maybe just a little.", his voice a whole lot calmer than he felt on the inside.

That caused Ginny to give pause, blinking in surprise before grinning widely. "Just a little?" she asked, her warm breath tickling his ear.

Shivering slightly, the Boy-Who-Lived tried desperately not to faint or becoming a babbling idiot.

"Are you sure?" the redhead murmured, pulling back to look him directly in the eyes, subjecting him to an irresistibly cute pout.

"Maybe a little more..." Harry said shakily, before deciding that two could play this game, and that the winner and loser might not matter... "Why? Got anything to... _change_ my mind?" he asked huskily, eyes darting to her lips.

Now was Ginny's turn to be surprised again, but years of dealing with Fred and George managed to let her keep her wits. "How about this?" and with that, the deepest, most desperate wish her eleven year old self and current self wanted came true- and she kissed Harry Potter.

It was soft, and not wet, Harry first noted, somewhere in his pleasantly addled mind. Sort of a cautious, but extremely pleasant experiment, really, as both were taking it slow, unsure of how to proceed.

After another moment, the redhead pulled back, and despite the urge to break out into a demented grin and whoop for joy, managed to simply smile at him and look into his eyes once more. "Does that change your mind, Mister Potter?" she asked softly, eyes shining.

Harry looked at her contemplatively for a moment, before smirking lightly. "I think I need just a little more first."

Author's Notes

Written due to a dare by PinkyTheSnowman, and created by some serious insomnia.


End file.
